Of skittles and sweetness
by bookworm909
Summary: A bunch of Percabeth fics based in prompts you guys send me!
1. Kiss me

Of Sweetness and Skittles

**A/N: The summary of this story is simple: Percabeth. I ship that couple and I wanted to dedicate a story to just fill with really random one shots and songfics. I am going to take a word and use it as a prompt. So if you want to submit a word you can and I will get around to using it. Now since I realize almost everyone skipped this anyways I am going to get on with the story. **

Chapter One: Kiss Me (I took most of this reunion from my MOA story just altered pieces)

I sat on the bench nearest to the exit to the ship, wringing out my hands nervously.

Crack! My knuckles snapped as I cracked them. I grit my teeth through the pain. My hands were sore from building the ship and it hurt to crack them. But the pain was the only thing getting me through almost seeing Percy. We were 10 minuets away, and the nervousness was eating at me like a hellhound on a large piece of meat- fresh meat.

"This is your captain speaking," said Leo over the intercom, "we will be landing in… Drumroll please… Camp Jupiter in 5 minuets!"

Make that 5 minuets till I sees my boyfriend. I was so caught up in seeing Percy I didn't even hear someone sit beside me on the bench. And normally no one can sneak up on me.

"Hey," I recognized the soft but fierce voice in a second. It was Piper, currently the only other girl on the ship, so she had naturally become my Percy advisor. We had become really close these past months. I helped her with Jason-which was still barely a success. They act like just friend- and she helped me with Percy. She let me tell her stories and don't tell anyone this, but let me cry. In my defense though, it only happened a few times. The crying part I mean.

"hey" I said my voice cracking. I looked over at her and gave her a helpless glance. "What if he… I don't know, found some one else. Or he doesn't remember me?" My voice turned into a sob, but I controlled my tears. Whether the Seaweed Brain remembered me or not, I was so not letting him see me right after I cried.

"You'll be fine. Whether you know it or not Percy loves you, and as a daughter of the goddess of love I feel that he remembers you. You have to strong of a bond for him not too." She smiled at me, just as Leo's voice crackled on to the intercom.

"We are pulling in for landing. Please fasten your seatbelts and put all trays up. Thank you and I hope you had a nice flight." Leo's voice turned into a laugh and he added, "No, seriously we are hovering over the camp." Jason walked into the main part of the ship and sat down next to the two of us.

He glanced at me and asked, "Are you ready?" I nodded and I noticed how his gaze lingered on Piper for a minuet, before he hurriedly glanced away. I started to notice the things like this once Percy and me started to date.

Leo joined as just as the ship thudded to a stop. Jason's eyes lit up as though they knew they were on home territory. I grabbed Pipers hand and closed my eyes tight as the ships ramp started to open. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I slowly started down the ramp, my eyes hungrily searching the crowd for him.

My eyes rested on a tall boy, who was wearing a toga. A purple one. But that's not what caught my eye. It was the way he stood confidently, and flipped his dark messy hair out of his eyes in that really cute way of his. Oh his eyes… They caught the light and looked like a piece of sea glass. The most shockingly stunning piece you ever saw. He was standing next to a boy and a girl but I paid no attention to them. I let out a small gasp and squeezed Pipers hand. "Its him," I whispered.

She followed my gaze and nodded mouthing, "Go!" I let go of her hand and pushed down the ramp. His eyes moved towards me and he blinked startled. His mouth moved "Wise girl" His big friend to the right pushed him forward and he came running towards me. He ignored the startled gasps as he pushed people aside. I ran towards him my feet slipping on the ramp as I went.

I flung myself into his arms and felt tears slip out of my eyes. "Do you remember?" I asked cautiously.

"Every second. You were the only the thing I did remember." He pulled back from the hug and looked me in the eyes. "I knew that you kissed me. I knew what you looked like. And… I-I knew I loved you." He brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

I looked in those beautiful sea green eyes. "Kiss me." I whispered.

And we did just that.

**Well how was it? My email is messed up so if I don't get your reviews I will once I fix up the glitch. Also I am going on VK so I wont be able to update all week. Sorry! But I promise I will the moment I get back!**

~Bookworm


	2. Long Live

**This is Long Live by Taylor Swift. I changed a few words to make it fit PJO better. I know it sucks but it was 3 am when I wrote this.**

**The prompt: Long Live (Even though its a song fic but the prompt works just fine) **

I say remember this moment

In the back of my mind

The time we stood with our shaking hands

The crowds in stands went wild

We were the **hero** and **heroine**

And they read off our names

The night you danced like you knew our lives

Would never be the same

You held your head like a hero

**Not **a history book page

It was the end of a decade

But the start of an age

Long live the walls we crashed through

While **Olympus's **lights shined just for me and you

I was screaming, long live all the magic we made

And bring on all the **titans **, one day we will be remembered

I said, remember this feeling

I passed the pictures around

Of all the years that we **never **stood there on the sidelines

**Dreading **right now

We are the **Hero **and **Heroine **

**I **traded **my** baseball cap for a crown

When they gave us our **rewards**

And we held them up for our town

And the **titans **were outraged

Screaming, this is absurd

'Cause for a moment a band of **teens**

In **bloody **jeans got to rule the world

Long live the walls we crashed through

While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

I was screaming, long live all the magic we made

Long live all the mountains we moved

I had the time of my life fighting **drakons **with you

I was screaming, long live the look on your face

And bring on all the **monsters **, one day we will be remembered

Hold on to spinning around

Confetti falls to the ground

May these memories break or fall

And you take a moment

Promise me this

That you'll stand by me forever

But if God**s** forbid fate should step in

And force us into a goodbye

If you have children someday

When they point to the pictures

Please tell them my name

Tell them how the **heroes **went wild

Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live the walls we crashed through

I had the time of my life with you

Long, long live the walls we crashed through

All the **Olympus's **lights shined just for me and you

And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made

And bring on all the **titans **, I'm not afraid

Singing, long live all the mountains we moved

I had the time of my life fighting **drakons **with you

And long, long live the look on your face

And bring on all the** titans**, one day we will be remembered

**Long Live the Legacy of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. You will be remembered. **

**Please please please review! Thank you it will make my day!**


	3. Tears

**I feel so bad that I haven't updated in a while but I have been on VK for the whole week and I am Catholic so when I finally get home today it is Good Friday! So I apologize for not updating in such a long time!**

**Also when you review the chapter, instead of just reviewing the chapter can you also submit a prompt? Thanks because that's what this story is sort of about! **

**Anyways I don't own PJO… blah blah blah! Insert a witty comment about not owning PJO here!**

**Also I hate writing in 3****rd**** person but I wanted to give it a try so it might suck fort that reason. It also might suck because I was up at 3 this morning for a really early flight. And now its midnight!**

Tears

Annabeth shakily lifted a hand to knock on the bright blue apartment door. After knocking the blond closed her eyes, which were bloodshot and swollen.

"Why do I have to tell her?" Annabeth mumbled under her breath. Footsteps came to the door and it swung open to reveal a middle-aged woman with graying black hair. Sally Jackson was wearing an apron that was covered in flour.

The woman threw her hands around Annabeth. "Annabeth! What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

Annabeth backed away from the hug warily as if she was used ot it but the gesture had suddenly become uncomfortable and awkward. She looked at the woman straight in the eyes. For the first time Sally caught a glance at the girls distraught expression. Sally's face paled and she instantly expected the worst. "Why don't you come in?" Sally asked. Annabeth nodded. The girl walked into the room, surrounded by shapes, sounds and smells that had become home to her the past couple of months. She was staying at a boarding school in New York so she could watch over Olympus but she spent about every spare second here with Percy.

Percy

The name brought a fresh set of tears to the strong girls eyes. Percy and Annabeth had worked so hard to achieve something that they both treasured, even if dates meant fancy dinners turning into errands from the gods, and movies were interrupted by a couple of monsters that were craving demigod as a movie snack instead of popcorn. But some idiot out there took all that beauty and smashed it in their greedy fingers. Sally took a seat on the couch, motioning for Annabeth to do the same.

"Mrs. Jackson-"

"Sally" Percy's mom automatically corrected.

"Right. Sally, this is about Percy." Annabeth said with a grimace.

Sally's face paled but she motioned for Annabeth to go on.

"We were so excited to spend winter break together, but you probably already knew that. We were so excited that we didn't think anything could go wrong. It was so perfect." Annabeth trailed off caught up in a flashback.

_Annabeth hiked up the tall hill that was the boundary between camp and the real world. Percy had offered to drive her here but not only did she not trust his driving skills- which had almost gotten them killed on several occasions, she also wanted to surprise him with his Christmas present. They had agreed to give each other their presents on the first day of camp so that the rest of the break could be enjoyed.  
>Annabeth tossed the guard dragon (AN couldn't spell its name and I don't have copy of the books handy… it starts with a P though and is like perlous…) a bottle of Tabasco Hot Sauce, which Berkendorf taught her that all dragons liked. Annabeth walked down to her cabin to set her stuff down. But before she knew it she was fast asleep on her pillow. Her sleep was undisturbed by dreams and she awoke to the feeling that someone was watching her. Annabeth opened her eyes only to see a pair of sea green ones stare into hers. She smiled and so did the boy. _

"_Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said._

"_Hey," The boy whispered as he leaned downwards to kiss her. His lips just brushed against hers when the door banged loudly open. Annabeth visibly winced and Percy pulled back with a slight blush. He was so cute when blushed. _

_Annabeths older brother Malcolm walked in. The teenager realized what he was walking into with a surprised expression on his face. _

"_Oh sorry guys! I just didn't expect Percy to be in here! I um will um just be right back." Malcolm looked flustered that Annabeth Chase was breaking the rules by allowing a boy in her cabin and then proceeding to kiss him, but he still managed to give Percy a glare that was supposed to warn him not to mess with his sister. _

"_Its fine. I was just leaving." Percy got up. "You coming Annabeth?" The blond nodded and the two walked around together all day. When the campfire came around they sat next to each other. Hands practically handcuffed together and shoulders pressed up against each other as if they were glued. _

_After the sing along they walked hand in hand to the Athena cabin. Once the two reached the door, they paused. Percy reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box. _

"_Merry Christmas Annabeth." He whispered. _

_Annabeth opened the box and found a small necklace. On the chain was a ring. The ring was celestial bronze and had a sea green stone on it. Engraved was a simple P and A. _

"_I love it." Annabeth breathed. _

"_Think of it as a promise ring. That I will love you forever." Annabeth sharply looked up and the look on her face was one of pure shock. Percy blushed as if he only just realized thatthey have only been dating for two months. _

"_I sorry, I just thought that you knew and-" Annabeth cut him off with a kiss. _

"_I love you too Seaweed Brain." The two leaned in for a passionate kiss and for the first time ever their minds were worry free._

_The next morning Annabeth woke up early hoping to catch Percy before breakfast. She walked to his cabin and knocked on the door. She waited. She knocked again. She waited some more._

"_Percy?" She called in. _

_No response _

_He couldn't still be sleeping so Annabeth slowly opened the door. To her shock the room was picture perfect. The bed was still made. And what shocked her most of all was the fact that it looked like Percy didn't step foot in this room last night. He was gone. But Annabeth didn't shed a tear yet. _

"And?" Sally prompted bringing Annabeth out of her memories.

"And then this morning he wasn't in his room. It was unslept in. We searched and we sent search parties out. Nothing has been reported." Right then Sally burst into tears. And for the first time that day, Annabeth did too.

**LINE BREAK**

And so every time Annabeth needed to cry she went there. And the two told stories and laughed. Little by little they helped each other. 


	4. ANagain Opps!

Hi! I just wanted to give everyone a heads up: I have state testing the next two weeks. And the fancy conclusion that comes from that? No fanfiction! Woohoo! I feel bad but just wanted to let you guys know. Sorry and I will be back ASAP!

~BW


	5. Hurt

**Guys I am really sorry but I am really sick so this is going to be sucky and all that…**

**I am too tired and sick to come up with a witty disclaimer but I don't own PJO… This takes place in TLO**

I stared at the golden curls cascading around Annabeth's pale, greenish face. Her arm was getting worse by the minute and I knew I should be resting but I woke up, finding that I couldn't fall back to sleep. Worry for Annabeth clouded my mind.

I stroked her cold hand. "I will avenge you," I whispered. "And when we get back to camp I will get up my nerves to tell you how I feel."

I stared at Annabeths face for a couple more minutes. Finally she shifted, eyes fluttering open.

"Percy?" She whispered.

"I'm right here." I murmured.

"Good." She stated. "Don't leave."

"I wont. Don't worry."

And I didn't. I stayed right there.

**Oh gods this is so awful idk why I posted this…**


	6. Come in with the rain

**"Come In With The Rain"**

_I could go back to every laugh,_

_But I don't wanna' go there anymore,_

_And I know all the steps up to your door,_

_But I don't wanna' go there anymore._

Annabeth slowly walked by Cabin Three. She saw the silhouette of Leo in there. Leo needed a part for the Argo II and she knew Percy had that type of screw in an atrocious shield he had attempted to make back when they were fourteen. Even though it pained her she had she had volunteered the shield to be taken apart to get the screw. It would save them one trip to the city's hardware store, and that would save time. Maybe it would make them one hour closer to Percy. She knew every detail of his cabin from the countless nights they had laid there talking about nothing. Now their small talks seemed worth a million drachmas when back then they had been taken for granted. Even though she was probably most suited for the job to go find the shield, it made her heart ache to even think about entering the cabin. She would pass the pictures of them laughing, and even though it might ease her pain, she couldn't take the risk. It would be like applying salt to an open wound.

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,_

_Talk to the man with the reasons why,_

_And let me know what you find._

She walked over to her cabin, opening the door to find it deserted. Annabeth was usually the first to bed now and the first to wake up. In the hour before everyone comes to bed she sits and prays. She prays to the gods to bring Percy back.  
>"Why?" She silently asked the gods. "Why did you take away the one thing that made me happy? Please, please help me find him." Sometimes she would get little signals that the gods heard, even though they were supposed to be silent. She knew that they all cared about Percy. Even her mom.<p>

_I'll leave my window open,_

'_Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name._

_Just know I'm right here hopin',_

_That you'll come in with the rain._

The blond walked over to the window and opened it. A slight mist was coming down. Outside she saw two of the younger campers. Zach and Sammie. They had started to date around two months ago. Zach spun Sammie around and she laughed. Annabeth hoped deep down that Percy would come back and spin her like that again.

_I could stand up and sing you a song,_

_But I don't wanna' have to go that far._

_And I, I've got you down,_

_I know you by heart,_

_And you don't even know where I start._

The thing that bothers Annabeth the most though, is that even though she knows Percy better then he knows himself she still has no idea where in the world he is. She doesn't know where to start searching. Annabeth left the window and walked over to a map in the corner. Pins were placed everywhere, but Percy was at none of them.

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears,_

_Talk to the man who put you here,_

_And don't wait for the sky to clear._

"Ugh!" She exclaimed. "Where I the world could you be?" There she goes again. Talking to herself. People must think that Percy was her rock and that she couldn't survive without him. The thing was she was pretty sure she couldn't.

She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Slipping on a pair of worn flip flops, she walked down to the beach.

Dipping her toes in the water, she murmured, "Please help me find him Poseidon. But she got no response.

_I'll leave my window open,_

'_Cus I'm too tired at night to call your name._

_Oh, just know I'm right here hopin',_

_That you'll come in with the rain._

A dark form joined her by the beach.

"Hey." The newcomer said. Annabeth recognized the girl as Piper.

"Uh-huh."

"Are you okay? Me and Jason saw you walk out of your cabin…"

"Fine." When she said Jason, Annabeth's heart momentarily turned to stone. The boy that replaced Percy. The so-called leader who everyone loved. The Roman. One of the Seven. Praetor. She didn't know what to call him.

"You can tell me the truth, ya know." Piper might of laced her words with charm speak, or she could just be feeling weak but she started to talk. Annabeth told her of all our quests.

"And then, then they threw us in the lake. But we didn't come up anytime soon." A lone tear traced down her cheek.

"Wow." Piper remarked. "You guys are so lucky you have a happy ending."

"Had" Piper snorted. Annabeth guessed Piper thought she would start doing more one word answers.

"I wish I will get a happy ending." Piper said wistfully. Suddenly Annabeth realized that Piper was her worst nightmare. The girl who falls in love with leader who got switched. What if there was an Annabeth waiting home for Jason. What if there was a Piper at the Roman camp, who fell in love with Percy.

"If you were in the Roman Camp and it was Percy you loved, you wouldn't win him. So don't get your hopes up." She stood up, brushing off her legs. Annabeth knew what she said was mean, but for a second she couldn't help hating Piper. It faded but she knew she had to leave. She couldn't let Piper see her cry.

_I've watched you so long,_

_Screamed your name,_

_I don't know what else I can say._

Annabeth sped up her fast walk to a sprint, running away from Piper and all the words that should have been left unsaid. Annabeth ran down the beach until she was out of sight. She sank to her knees and sobbed, screaming out Percy's name until she felt better.

_But I'll leave my window open,_

'_Cus I'm too tired at night for all these games._

_Just know I'm right here hopin',_

_That you'll come in with the rain._

Later that night Annabeth ending right where she started. Staring out the window, praying to the gods.

_I could go back to every laugh,_

_But I don't wanna' go there anymore…_


End file.
